


[Artwork] And Then I Saw Him

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, First Meetings, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: While wandering through the dark streets of San Franciso, John's eyes catches a man in a restaurant, drinking his coffee, gazing into space...





	

 

Follow [this link](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/johnrodneycafe2mxpwvu1dbh.jpg) for a better resolution.


End file.
